703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Skye Islands
| returnees = jadedgeekgirl (20) Moonsik (20) ThomasSaxby (20) NWTSEvan (30) Thatsmyidol (30) AlexVivor (40) | video = | bluray = SkyISBlu.png | previousseason = Survivor: Minoan Empire | nextseason = Survivor: Siem Reap }}Survivor: Skye Islands- All Stars is the twelfth season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! The second season to feature all returning players, Skye Islands was widely followed by viewers, due to main twists and strong cast of All Star players. Due to the blindsides, idol plays, fan favorites, entertaining confessionals and unpredictability throughout the season, Skye Islands is well known as one of the best seasons on the wikia. 39 Days, 24 People, 1 Survivor!! Twists *'Three Starting Tribes' - Just like in , & , there are going to be three original tribes this season. *'Brawn vs. Brains vs. Beauty': The division of the tribes is based on the most prominent personal attributes of each castaway: brawn, brains and beauty. *'Tribe Switch': The teams were switched at 18. *'Returning Players': 24 former castaways from the past 11 seasons will return to get another shot at being the Sole Survivor. *'Tribe Dissolve'- Just like in & , a tribe was dissolved at a certain point in the game, leaving two tribes left. * Hidden Immunity Idol: There will be a Hidden Immunity Idol put in play at the the respective team camps and one hidden for the merge tribe. *'Kidnapping': The tribe that wins the immunity challenge will choose 1 person from the losing team. The person chosen will be kidnapped and will be moved to their tribe until the next challenge, making them safe from tribal council. They cannot however choose the same person to kidnap twice in a row. Main Moderators Changes Confessional Chat: Contestants will be able to utilize Confessional Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge scores, confessionals and votes. Castaways } |rowspan="12" |1st Voted Out Day 2 |7 |- | | Orocostasol "Lukas" | |2nd Voted Out Day 2 |7 |- | | 88ZombieCarlLarceibmoz88 "Jace" & | |3rd Voted Out Day 4 |6 |- | | MiguelLopez^2 "Miguel" | |4th Voted Out Day 6 |4 |- | | NotLiam "Liam" | |5th Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | | Diego Antonio "Diego" | |6th Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | | Zannabanna "Boo" | | |7th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | | Kuzuri "Kaeden" | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |7 |- | | Bjorntobealive "Bjorn" | | |9th Voted Out Day 17 |7 |- | | ThomasSaxby "Tom" | | |10th Voted Out Day 19 |5 |- | | willfc3 "Will" | | |11th Voted Out Day 21 1st Jury Member |6 |- | | Staticburst "Wes" | | |12th Voted Out Day 21 2nd Jury Member |11 |- | | LukePrower "Luke" | | |rowspan="12" |Quit Day 23 |2 |- | | AlmightyTodd "Zane" | | |13th Voted Out Day 26 3rd Jury Member |7 |- | | Thatsmyidol "Perry" & | | |14th Voted Out Day 28 4th Jury Member |8 |- | | Nightlock Kryptonite "Sam" | | |15th Voted Out Day 30 5th Jury Member |10 |- | | AlexVivor "Alex" | | |16th Voted Out Day 30 6th Jury Member |8 |- | | Tiernan420 "Joe" | | |17th Voted Out Day 33 7th Jury Member |11 |- | | Moonsik "Szymon" | | |18th Voted Out Day 35 8th Jury Member |3 |- | | RubyMistress "Domonique" | | |19th Voted Out Day 37 9th Jury Member |7 |- | | NWTSEvan "Evan" | | |20th Voted Out Day 38 10th Jury Member |5 |- | | jadedgeekgirl "Sarah" | | |rowspan="2"|Runner Ups |3 |- | | LúdicoManao "Nuno" | | |8 |- | | Typoirier "Tyler" | | |Sole Survivor |8 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | | align="left" |Szymon | | - | - | | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="2"| - | - | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | | align="left" |Joe | | - | - | | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="2"| - | - | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | | align="left" |Alex | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="2"| - | - | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | | align="left" |Sam | - | | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | - | | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | | align="left" |Perry | | - | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | - | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | | align="left" |Zane | - | - | | - | | | | - | - | - | - | | | - | |colspan="8" | | | |- | | align="left" |Luke | | - | - | | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Wes | - | | - | - | - | - | | - | - | - | - | | |colspan="10" | | | |- | | align="left" |Will | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | | |colspan="12" | | | |- | | align="left" |Tom | - | | - | - | - | - | - | | | |colspan="20" |- | | align="left" |Bjorn | - | - | | - | | | - | | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Kaeden | - | | - | - | - | - | - | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Boo | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Diego | - | - | | - | | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Liam | - | - | | - | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Miguel | | - | - | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Jace | - | - | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Lukas | - | |colspan="25" |- | | align="left" |Aaron | |colspan="25" |} Trivia Links Skye Islands Forums Category:Survivor Category:Survivor Seasons